Siendo lo que quieres que sea
by Ykanon
Summary: Con un "Hola" así comienza mi historia de amor, iré hasta donde estas para confesar estos sentimientos que he guardado durante tantos años. Las barreras de distancia y los cientos de kilómetros no impedirán que se de mi primera y quizás la ultima oportunidad de amarte. Voy impulsada por mis deseos y sentimientos, pero ¿realmente seré capaz de enfrentarme a la realidad?
Waaaahh después de cien años, he vuelto, con otra pequeña historia, pero volví, como siempre les doy gracias por leer.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría M por lo cual advierto que hay escenas no aptas para menores.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Siendo lo que quieres que sea**

"– Hola. –" Todo empezó de esa forma, aquel día en que recibí el primer mensaje de su parte. Como cualquier otra fecha y sin una hora que yo pudiera recordar, comenzamos a chatear.

Conversación tras conversación nos fuimos conociendo, descifrando nuestros gustos, disgustos, platicando de nuestro diario vivir y hasta de las cosas más tontas, añadíamos comentarios.

Iniciar como tu amiga fue mi primera opción, poco a poco un sentimiento nuevo se habría paso dentro de mí, algo indescifrable pero conocido, aquel sentimiento que alguna vez, en mi pasado, me llenó de dulzura y calidez, pero también dejó una huella imborrable, aquel sabor amargo que tomó tiempo en disiparse en su totalidad. Me sentía atraída por aquella chica; más que atraída sabía que ella estaba sobrepasando aquella barrera de la atracción y el gusto llegando al pequeño rincón dentro de mi corazón que albergaba la palabra "amor".

Esa actitud pura bañada en aquel tipo de inocencia, que ya casi se daba por extinta en este mundo, fue un catalizador para fomentar mayores reacciones dentro de mí.

Cada acción que decía, cada regaño, cada risa, cada vez que recalcaba su disgusto ante mi pervertida forma de expresarme, inclusive aun cuando se volvía molestosa y malvada; todo de ella llenaba mi interior hasta que un día por fin lo descubrí. – "Estoy enamorada" – Caía en mi realidad, sentía algo demasiado especial hacia ella, pero ¿cómo debería decírselo?... Simplemente no podía, mis sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos, ella no sentía nada más que amistad por mí. Era doloroso, pero nada podía hacer. Preferí callar; de cualquier forma aunque la amara nada cambiaria, vivimos en lugares tan distantes, países lejanos y a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mis esperanzas se agotaban.

–"¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?" – Le pregunté una vez en mi deseo de conocerla un poco más.

–"Me gustaría ir a acampar." – Fue su respuesta. – "Quisiera ver las estrellas en medio del bosque" – Añadió.

– "Yo te llevaré. Te llevaré a un hermoso lugar donde podamos acampar en el bosque, ver las estrellas, haremos una fogata y cocinaras algo para mí, aunque quizás tu comida me intoxique." – Dije dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, estaba segura de que ella solo lo tomaba como una broma más, pues realmente parecía descabellado y fantasioso que algo así llegara a ocurrir viviendo tan separadas.

Las cosas siguieron por el mismo camino entre nosotras, berrinches, pequeñas peleas, abrazos virtuales, nunca llegamos a oír nuestras voces reales mientras dejábamos que los mensajes y emoticones expresaran lo que nuestros rostros no se podían decir.

–"Te extrañé" – Una vez apareció aquel mensaje de su parte. – "Te quiero" – Primera vez que mi corazón se volcaba por aquellas frases que tanto había recibido por parte de muchas otras personas. Sabía que me lo decías como a cualquier amiga, pero mi corazón no lo iba a dejar pasar. Podía ver alguna especie de luz en medio de la oscuridad, no me podía dar por vencida, ahora más que nunca anhelaba tenerla a mi lado, abrazarla, protegerla y darle todo lo mi amor.

– "Miku, te prometo que dentro de tres años o menos iré a verte" – Le dije una vez, con toda la seriedad que poseía. Esta era una promesa que marcaba mi vida, no podía ceder a dejar ir a quien amaba, quería verla aunque fuese una vez. No podría ser hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, porque yo aún era una estudiante universitaria que solo podía aspirar a trabajar un tiempo para cumplir con su más grande sueño.

Lo único que deseaba es que estos sentimientos nunca los pudiera dejar de sentir y que mi amor por ella perdurara hasta volver realidad mi promesa.

* * *

Ya han pasado mucho más de dos largos años desde aquel día. Terminé mi carrera y conseguí un trabajo lo suficientemente discente para no morir de hambre, ahorre lo que pude con el propósito de emprender mi viaje.

Mi familia me despide, pensando que solo era un capricho mío el conocer otros países, sin saber siquiera que voy guiada solo por el amor. Amor que he podido mantener todos estos años, amor que he alimentado día a día con nuestros intercambios de mensajes.

Después de un rato, finalmente mi madre me deja en libertad, aunque mi cara estaba llena de las marcas de los incontables besos que había esparcido con su labial. Tomé mi maleta y empecé a caminar en dirección al lugar donde iniciaría mi viaje. Doy la vuelta y desde lejos me despido por última vez de aquellos que dejaba atrás.

Todos los procedimientos antes de abordar, pasaron rápidamente y sin problemas; ahora ya me encontraba sentada en uno de los múltiples asientos de clase económica, que había en el avión. Gracias al cielo me había tocado el asiento al lado de una de las ventanas, aunque del otro lado había una viejecita que comenzaba a sacar una bolsas de maní de su chaleco, casi parecía contrabando de manís. Deje de ver a la anciana y saqué mi celular de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo rojo vino. Encendí el móvil para marcar el patrón en medio de mi fondo de pantalla de bloqueo con diseños de atunes y un tono rosa detrás. Desbloquee casi al instante esa barrera y me fijé que habían un montón de mensajes que no había contestado; me reía de algunas cosas que habían texteado algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo, amigos y conocidos, habían muchas despedidas y lo que más abundaban eran esas frases que decían: "Me traes algo" o "Si vienes con las manos vacías, mejor ni regreses"; pero como siempre había un mensaje que en especial captaba mi atención – ¿Ya estás en el avión, Luka-san? – Eran textos escritos por su parte. Contesté con prisa al ver que hace mucho rato Miku me había mandado ese mensaje, no quería hacerla creer que le aplicaría el "Visto", así que seleccioné mis palabras insertando un "lo siento" en la oración.

– _Dentro de poco vamos a despegar, así que les pedimos encarecidamente que apaguen sus celulares y artículos electrónicos hasta pronto aviso._ – Obedientemente hice lo que sugerían, bueno, obedecí después de haberle enviado un mensaje de despedida junto con un _sticker_ de un conejo rosa, a la chica quien me esperaría en un aeropuerto desconocido en otro lado del continente.

* * *

Abro mis ojos mirando a mis alrededores, muchas personas parecían estar dormidas, siendo arropadas por algunas frazadas y abrigos, mientras que una que otra azafata pasaba por uno de los céntricos pasillos. Siento el frio del aire acondicionado que invadía mi cuerpo, saco mis manos de aquella manta gris y acomodo mi gorro de forma que mis heladas orejas fueran tapadas. En el proceso miro mi reloj, para ubicarme en el sentido horario. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que me había montado en aquel transporte, de todos modos hasta mi trasero entumido podía sentirlo. *Bostezo* El sabor del maní en de mi aliento, me recordaba a lo que había pasado antes de dormirme. Las muchas historias que llegaban a mis oídos por la boca de la anciana a mi lado y la cantidad considerable de manís que esta me proporcionó, eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Busco en el interior de mi bolso alguna pastilla o chicle que cambiara mi sabor bucal.

Me acomodo en el asiento y abro la cortinilla de ventanilla. Era más que evidente que no tardaríamos en llegar, o eso pensaba yo. Tengo que decir que había acertado cuando una voz se escuchó en toda la sala, señalando que nuestro destino estaba próximo.

Las llantas rosaron la pista de aterrizaje, finalmente llegamos. Con mi celular en la mano, revisé la cobertura y nuevamente fui bombardeada por más mensajes, claro que deseaba responder a todos, pero primero lo primero, debía recoger mi equipaje y encontrarme con aquella persona que me esperaba.

Ya tenía mis maletas, ahora utilizaría mi celular como un espejo, arreglando cada parte de mi atuendo, acomode mi cabello y el gorro que hacia juego con el mismo abrigo que desde que partí conservaba, un blazer gris, un collar largo y un pantalón negro ajustado, con botas cortas en el mismo color. *Bizzz* *Bizzz* La luz de la pantalla se encendió repentinamente en el mismo instante en que se sintió la vibración. Revise rápidamente el texto que había sido enviado por Miku. – "¿Luka-san, ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Todavía nos has llegado?" – La hilera de mensajes preguntando por mí, era sorprendente; bueno no tan sorprendente como su completa amabilidad, pues en estos casos me hubiera dicho algo como: "Seguro te perdiste apenas saliste del avión" o "No te perdonaré por hacerme esperar tanto, eres una tonta Luka-san".

– "Estaba recogiendo mi equipaje" – Respondí.

– "Bueno. Bueno. Apúrate tortuga." – Ahora si parecía ser la misma molestosa de siempre. Solo me pude reír ante su comentario.

– "Espero que hayas traído un cartelón con mi nombre, porque de lo contrario no te podría encontrar ya que eres una enana." – Agregué.

– "Ojala te pierdas." – Comentó adjuntando una carita de enojo.

– "Si me pierdo te quedaras toda una eternidad esperándome jajaja" – Seguí escribiendo antes de que ella lo hiciera. – "Ya enserio, voy pasando por donde hay una…"– Cuando pretendía seguir escribiendo, miro hacia en frente por algún tipo de reflejo o quizás la telepatía que desde el comienzo compartíamos. "Luka Megurine" Decía en un cartel escrito con letra en color violeta. Me restriego un poco los ojos para ver si es que mi mala visión no me estaba jugando una treta.

Definitivamente allí decía mi nombre. Salgo del chat, busco en mi galería y abro una foto; levanto el celular y comparo a la chica de la foto con aquella que se estaba acercando a mí con las mejillas infladas. – Es ella… – Mi cara se puso roja al ver a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, mi corazón palpitaba inconteniblemente. Por reflejo, di un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando la sentí más pronta a mí, el nerviosismo me estaba comiendo en ese instante. A pesar de que la conocía desde hace tiempo, tenerla frente a mí desataba mis incontenibles y múltiples sentimientos.

– Por fin llegaste…– Fueron las primeras palabras que oí decir de sus propios labios.

– Si… Ya estoy aquí… – Casi tartamudeaba al no saber que debía decir. Decirle que la amaba en este instante y lugar, era demasiado para mí y sin ningún porcentaje de romanísimo, dejando atrás las excusas, no lo podía hacer porque era demasiado vergonzoso en frente de tantas personas y se volvía peor ya que no quería que sus virginales labios fueran tomados por un arrebato de mi desbordante pasión.

– Bienvenida. –

– ¿Solo vas a decir eso? – Ella me miró fijamente sin descifrar a que me refería. – ¿Dónde está mi abrazote? ¿No me digas que en persona te vuelves una aburridona?– Primero hice una especie de puchero y luego sonreí alegremente, mientras me burlaba de la chica.

– Te lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero luego me las descobraré. – Sus manos dejaron el cartel a un lado, y me envolvieron. Notoriamente no alcanzaba a mi cuello, así que rodeo mi cintura y se apegó fuertemente a mi cuerpo. – Te quiero mucho Luka-san – Dijo en un susurro, acoplándose más a mi cuerpo.

– Yo también te quiero Miku. –

* * *

Después del momento cursi, pero esperado para ambas, salimos del aeropuerto. Tomamos uno de los tantos taxis que estaban estacionados a las afueras. – ¿Un taxi?, pero…– Ella intento decir mientras la hacía subir a duras penas al vehículo.

– Llévenos a esta dirección, por favor. – Le pasé un papel al conductor, el cual le dio una ojeada y arrancó. – ¿Decías algo, Miku? –

– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ¿No que íbamos a ir directamente hacia mi casa? – Protestó la chica de coletas, sin hacer más escandalo para no incomodar al conductor.

– Sabrás a donde vamos cuando lleguemos. – Le di un vistazo a aquella expresión enojona. – No te preocupes no te secuestraré ni nada, recuerda que esta es la primera vez que vengo a tu país. – Revolví sus cabellos, haciendo que se enojara más, lo cual era muy divertido.

Después de unos minutos el taxi se estación en frente de un local. – ¿Cuánto es? – Le pregunté al señor y luego de su respuesta, le di lo estipulado. Ambas bajamos. El rostro de Miku, me preguntaba "¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?" – No me digas que pensabas que te traería directamente a un hotel del amor. – Sonreí con picardía, cuando ya tenía mis maletas en mano.

– Tú… Eres tan pervertida como siempre. Al menos hoy que nos vemos por primera vez en persona, contén tus deseos carnales. – Pellizcó mi brazo.

– Si. Si. Lo intentaré – Mis miedos internos a que fuera otro tipo de persona cuando nos viéramos, habían desaparecido, pues era la misma chica tanto en el chat como en persona, solo que sus reacciones de maltrato ahora si dolerían.

– y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – Ella miraba hacia todos lados buscando una explicación.

– ¿Qué más se supone que haremos aquí? – Señalé al letrero en frente de nosotras. – Alquilar un auto. – Comencé a caminar hacia el local.

– ¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¿Un auto? – Oí su chirrido detrás de mí.

– Seeee… un auto. – Antes de que ella hiciera alguna otra pregunta, la mujer de la recepción había hecho su labor. – Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, ya había tramitado… – Seguí hablando con la mujer y explicándole la situación, ya que todos los trámites los había adelantado desde mi país y solo faltan un par de cosillas sin mucha relevancia.

– Tome señorita Megurine, Estas son las llaves de su auto. – La joven mujer extendía su mano con la llave. Este era un buen momento para jugar con la chica de cabellos aguamarina quien miraba cada movimiento que hacía en el lugar. Tomé la mano de la mujer de forma sigilosa, mientras recogía la llave, me acerque a su rostro, muy cerca del área de su oreja. – Muchas gracias, señorita. – Le susurré, para así separarme repentinamente de ella. Con la llave en mis manos, le guiñé uno de mis ojos y le sonreí, dejando su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Agarré mis maletas y las metí en la parte trasera de aquel Mazda cx-3 en color negro, claro que le había dado sus ojeadas a la chica peliaqua, solo estaba ignorándola hasta ver el momento en que su reacción explotara.

Seguí arreglando mis cosas y le indique que subiera al auto. Se sentó en el puesto de copiloto. Arranqué el auto y cuando la misma mujer de antes pasaba justo a nuestro lado le volví a guiñar el ojo. – ¿Viniste a aprovecharte de las mujeres de mi país o qué? Si es así mejor regrésate. – Esas fueron sus palabras, por lo cual no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas; y después de eso fui regañada muchas veces, rogando que me perdonara cada vez que proclamaba su disconformidad.

Siguiendo indicaciones por medio del mapa de mi celular y de la chica a mi lado, llegamos finalmente a su casa. Me estacioné a una orilla de la calle y apenas bajé del auto mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis piernas tambalearon, estaba a punto de conocer la casa de mi amada y lo que daba más terror, a su familia. Definitivamente deseaba saltarme esta parte del viaje, aquí ya no tenía la suficiente confianza. Según uno de sus comentarios mientras viajábamos, destacaba el hecho de que por mera casualidad toda su familia estaría reunida el día de hoy, dándome la impresión de que solo querían conocer al monstruo malévolo que tendría en sus manos a la preciada niña de la casa, pues esta, de todos era la menor.

Increíblemente me recibieron con mucha amabilidad, bueno de todos modos no pensaban que tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia la chica, a excepción del hermano mayor de Miku, ese me miraba con recelo y ojos de odio, casi como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le indicaba que yo sobrepasaba los sentimientos de amistad; pero rápidamente me puse a su par, desafiándolo, reclamando a la chica a la que quería a mi lado.

Visité por primera vez su habitación, aunque eso fue solo para buscar su maleta; la muy cruel no me dejó ni recostarme en su cama alegando que no dejaba que personas pervertidas tocaran su cama. No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, mire mi reloj y le indique que ya se estaba haciendo hora de irnos. Haciéndome caso, tomamos todo lo necesario y salimos del lugar; llevándome la cálida despedida de sus padres quienes me pidieron que cuidara a su pequeña, y la mirada de odio de su hermanote que para nada me interesaba.

Pusimos todo en el maletero del automóvil y salimos con prisa de aquel vecindario. – Bueno, montañas, aquí vamos… – Dije mientras maniobraba por las calles hasta llegar a la misma carretera principal en la que estuvimos con anterioridad luego de salir del aeropuerto.

– ¿Sabes por donde es el camino? – Me miró con ojos de incredulidad.

Rebusqué mi celular en uno de mis bolsillos y se lo pasé a la chica que estaba en el asiento de al lado. – Yo no sé dónde queda, pero la tecnología nos puede resolver. – En pocas palabras le pedía que colocara la ruta de nuestro destino en una de las aplicaciones que había descargado para transitar por las calles de ese país extraño sin perderme. Ella me siguió mirando de la misma forma, diciéndome con cada parpadeo que yo era una despistada, aun así hizo lo que le había pedido sin rechistar.

Después de un buen par de horas finalmente habíamos llegado al magnifico lugar seleccionado para nuestro paseo desde hace unos seis meses atrás. Desde la carretera que conducía al lugar, podíamos apreciar el nivel de naturaleza que abundaba por la zona, donde lo único que parecía ser artificial era la carretera asfaltada. El tramo hasta aquel vistoso hotel era memorable, remarcado por las hileras de árboles verdes, y los fríos tonos que sobresalían el suelo y en algunas partes de la carretera, cualquiera pensaría que íbamos rumbo a la nada, pero un gran letrero con el mismo nombre del hotel nos aseguró que íbamos por la ruta correcta.

El mismo vivido verde decoraba todos los alrededores, a excepción de matices rosados que se notaban a lo lejos; todo esto rodeaba aquel hotel con aspecto de una lujosa cabaña de madera, con ventanales iluminados que creaban el aura brillante ante la oscuridad que comenzaba a asomarse luego de que el sol empezara a ocultarse.

Nos estacionamos a en uno de los lugares disponibles de estacionamiento. – Recuerda colocarte tu abrigo. – Mencioné mientras que me colocaba el mío, el cual era un poco más grueso que el que había estado llevando casi todo el día.

– Ja, ni que fuera tú, para que se me olvidara colocarme un abrigo con este frio que hace. –Se burló de mí con el que parecía ser su clásico tono de voz.

Tomamos nuestras maletas, arreglamos el asunto de nuestro hospedaje y en un instante ya habíamos llegado a la habitación que compartiríamos. Habían dos camas en la recamara, el fresco olor de la madera se esparcía por todos lados, algo que era de esperarse pues casi toda la decoración era del mismo material natural. Una gran lámpara juntamente con otras más pequeñas engendraban la luz que volvía cálida y reconfortante a esa habitación. Finalmente había una enorme ventana de vidrio, cubierta desde el interior por unas cortinas de color crema bastante transparentes, que nos dejaban ver la belleza del lugar.

– Mira el lago. – Llame la atención de la chica, para que se acercara a mi lado.

*Toc**Toc* Los golpeteos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención. Ella casi al instante abrió la puerta; era una empleada del hotel la cual simplemente nos dio un par de indicaciones entre las cuales estaban el baño, unos horarios y la comida.

* * *

Luego de organizarnos, el sonido de nuestros estómagos nos indicó que ya era la hora de ir a cenar y así lo hicimos. Fuimos al comedor a disfrutar de los banquetes que nos habían servido a excepción del pastel de chocolate, pues mi paladar no soportaba ese empalagoso sabor, por lo cual las dos raciones quedaron en boca de mi acompañante.

– ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? – Me preguntó la peliaqua.

– No creo que sea tan tarde, es solo que nosotras estamos muy cansadas. Deberíamos ir a dormir – Le respondí.

– Si creo que eso es, al fin dijiste algo sabio. – Sus palabras despedían un tono burlón. – Bueno vámonos.

Sin tomar nada de la mesa, nos fuimos en la misma dirección en la que habíamos venido. Entramos en nuestra habitación y cada una se turnó para tomar una rápida ducha y así dormir como osos. Aunque el hecho de dormir solo se había aplicado para una persona en esas cuatro paredes, ya que yo ni siquiera había podido pestañar, pues mis ojos solo se deleitaban viendo a la chica que estaba en la cama contigua, su respiración, sus relajados parpados, sus pequeños labios, su cuello blanco, sus revueltos cabellos, todo hacía que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza y no le daban tregua a mi mente; salí un rato del lugar, dirigiéndome a algún punto en el cual pudiera intentar acallar las emociones que fluían desbordantemente por mi interior.

* * *

El segundo día se fue rápidamente; paseamos por los alrededores, fuimos a un tour por la montaña, fui obligada a practicar un deporte extremo que tenía un nombre raro, pero lo importante es que era algo espeluznante; además vimos una cascada y paseamos en bote en el lago. Todo entraba en el margen de lo genial y más cuando pasaba tiempo de calidad con esa persona tan especial, pero como encontrar el momento exacto para confesar mis sentimientos, para decirle que solo había venido hasta aquí para demostrar mi gran amor hacia ella. Las oportunidades pasaban, pero aún se me hacía muy pronto, solo me quedaba poco tiempo para confesarme o callar para siempre.

[…]

[..]

.

El frio marcaba el comienzo del anochecer. El frio era menos insistente que los días anteriores, pero aun así mis oportunidades se habían reducido dramáticamente. – Luka, vamos a las aguas termales… – Parte del café que estaba tomando ahora quedaba estampado sobre la madera del suelo, la propuesta de la peliaqua hacia que mi cerebro trabajara más de la cuenta y mi actividad nasal comenzaba a dispararse con el solo hecho de pensar en que podría ver su cuerpo semidesnudo.

– Yo… – Intente componer mi voz y sonar menos nerviosa. – ¿Sabes cómo soy y me vas a invitar? … – Utilice un sutil tono de voz, simulando una risilla al final de la frase.

– Umm… cierto. Es mucho mejor que te quedes… – Tocó su mentón mientras tomaba su traje de baño y caminaba en dirección a la puerta. – Pervertida. – Mencionó finalmente antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

El hecho de aquella proposición era casi irresistible además de única en su especie, pero dolorosamente lo dejaría pasar ya que habían otras cosas por hacer en esta última noche.

Me levanté de donde estaba con la intención de hilvanar los segmentos necesarios para crear mi propia última oportunidad.

[…]

[..]

.

Había pasado ¿Qué?... ¿una hora? ¿Dos horas?... El sentido del mi propio tiempo en este instante estaba más que desorientado. Con ánimo y afán había preparado las cosas, pero solo faltaba la llegada de alguien en este lugar. – Miku… – Susurro su nombre y como el mismísimo rey de Roma, la nombrada apareció sin previo aviso desde el exterior.

– De lo que te has perdido Lu… ka… – Dejando el acto de secarse el cabello y tomando un estado de asombro miró la cambiada recamara. Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia en frente sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

– Me alegro que te haya ido bien. – Sonreí como si nada sucediera, rascándome un poco la nuca.

– ¿Tú… hiciste esto? –

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras con las múltiples luces que proyectaban cientos de estrellas en cada una de las paredes y el techo. La ventana aunque aun permanecía cerrada dejaba ver claramente el boscoso y natural exterior, de forma que tal vidrio parecía inexistente. Y delante de la ventana se encontraba una tienda de acampar color naranja. No era mucho, pero todo creaba un mundo apartado de la civilización.

– Emm… Así parece – Respondí sin cambiar mi actitud.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Su semblante no pasaba de la etapa de asombro, aunque cualquiera que estuviera en su posición tendría la misma expresión.

– El cómo, bueno compre un par de cosas en línea hace poco y traje otras en mi maleta. –Recordando los productos que apenas habían llegado esta tarde y que había recogido en una pequeña escapada que di sin que la peliaqua lo notara. – El porqué, umm… – Me acerque a ella, intentando no mirarla tan fijamente, porque sería algo grande la cursilería que iba a decir. – Bueno… –

– Estoy esperando a que hables. –

– Si… bueno… ¿Recuerdas que hace unos años te dije que iríamos a acampar, pero luego me diste la noticia que a tu madre no le gustaba la idea de que dos chicas estuvieran solas en medio del bosque? – Trague un poco de saliva, estaba muy avergonzada por esas tontas palabras. – En fin, como… como no podemos estar acampando afuera, lo haremos aquí adentro.

– ¿Sabes que eres muy cursi? – Justo en el blanco. Dijo riéndose de mí, cosa que me sorprendió, pero después de todo, esa actitud fue parte de las cosas que termino enamorándome.

– Ya dañaste el momento. – Replique.

– Está bien, lo siento. – Intentaba contener su risa. – Muchas gracias Luka, me haces muy feliz. – Haló un poco la manga de mi camisa, dándose equilibrio para colocar un beso en mi mejilla… – Me alegro de que seas mi mejor amiga.

Si sentía esperanzas, todas las reservas se habían acabado, el helado sonido de las palabras **"Mejor amiga"** , lo decían todo. Lo único que ella esperaba de mi era amistad y no amor. Estaba siendo claramente enviada a la _friendzone_ y sin retorno. Debería estar preparada para esa posibilidad, pero ese sabor era más amargo de lo que creía.

– Jaja… gracias. – Con algo de molestia disimilada le sonreí.

– Vamos a instalarnos entonces. – Siguió tomándome de la manga y me haló hasta el interior de la amplia tienda. – Ah, cierto debemos colocarnos las pijamas. – Mencionó.

* * *

Ya hace un par de horas Miku se había dormido, yo la seguía mirando con un poco de dolor, solo pensando en lo tonta que fui, en que hubiera sido mucho mejor nunca haber venido para oír lo que no quería oír.

– Ugh – La chica con extraños hábitos al dormir rodó hasta quedar muy cerca de mí, sonrojándome de golpe.

*zzz**zzz* Su suave respiración golpeaba un poco mi mejilla, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que solo bastaba de una pequeña acción de mi parte para poner fin a tal distancia. Me encontraba sudando a pesar del frio, la lucha interna por posarme sobre sus labios estaba creciendo, mis ojos se fijaban en la suave expresión facial de la joven, sin dejar de lado los golpeteos que me daba mi corazón. – _"Quizás no tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo, pero podría llevarme un simple beso como consuelo"_ – Llegué a pensar de forma que mi cuerpo empezaba a actuar en el momento en que una de mis manos se colocaba sobre su cintura y entrecerraba mis ojos. – Miku. – Susurré. Subí mi mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola un poco antes de culminar mi decisión de tomar sus labios. – _"Todavía no he dado mi primer beso"_ – Me alejé abruptamente al recordar las palabras que una vez ella misma había mencionado. – _"No puedo hacerle esto"_ – Quité mis sabanas casi con desesperación y salí de allí sin hacer mucho ruido, pero escapando con velocidad.

[…]

[..]

.

– Pero ¿Qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer? – Golpee con mi mano el borde del pozo de agua termal en el que estaba, me sentía tan revuelta, el enojo y la ira contra mi propia actitud egoísta crecía cada vez más; rememoraba con odio lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a la chica a la que amaba sumándole el hecho de su rechazo y mi indirecto envió a la friendzone. – ¡Maldición! Fui una tonta al venir. – Seguí desahogándome fuertemente con la estructura de piedra. El temor a que alguien me viera en tal actuación, no existía, pues yo era la única que se encontraba a estas horas dentro de las tibias aguas del baño al aire libre. – Maldición. – Dije subiendo un poco el tono.

– Ummm… ¿Se puede saber porque estas maldiciendo? – La voz ya conocida erizó cada uno de los vellos de mi piel. Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con la chica de coletas aguamarinas. – A ver… Dime, ¿Por qué maldices? –

– No… tiene importancia. – Aun seguía sorprendida por su aparición.

– Mentirosas. Te conozco… Algo te pasa y no me quieres decir… – Aparté mi mirada y permanecí en silencio – Si la cosa es así, entonces iré hasta donde estas para ver si eres capaz de seguir callando. – La joven quitó la toalla que tenía encima dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo expuesto.

– Espera… – En el instante en el que sus pies entraron en el agua mi sentido del peligro aumentó. Por ningún motivo ella debería acercarse a mí y menos si… si su blanco cuerpo estaba tan visible.

– Dime que sucede… – Sentenció con seriedad. Su acercamiento era aún mayor, de forma que a pesar de que intenté alejarme lo suficiente no pude ensanchar nuestra brecha.

– ¡Espera no te acerques! – Subí un poco la voz viendo como mi reacción la tomaba por sorpresa. – No sé si es que solo juegas conmigo o que… pero si te acercas a mas a mí no me podré contener. Estoy segura de que sabes lo que siento por ti. Así que si no quieres que te haga algo malo, ¡aléjate! – Amenaza. Mis rudas palabras salieron de golpe. Como siempre, no pensé antes de hablar y termine diciendo más de la cuenta.

– ¿Por eso saliste huyendo mientras dormía? –

– ¿Eh? – Dudaba sobre a que se refería.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaste mis labios mientras dormía? Hubiera sido más fácil así y no tendría que estar aquí haciendo esto tan vergonzoso –Sus ojos se desviaban hasta su cuerpo, específicamente hasta su traje de baño.

– Espera… ¿Qué? No entiendo nada. –

– Que eres una tonta. – Su rostro se puso algo rojo. – Claro que sé lo que sientes por mí, no soy tan tonta como tú que ni te das cuenta de lo que siento. – Cerró sus puños mientras vociferaba.

– Eso… Eso quiere decir que te gusto… – Susurré. – ¿Te gusto? – Pregunté con más ánimo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia diferentes partes velozmente. – Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué solo me hiciste creer que éramos solo amigas? – Recordé las palabras que había dicho hace unas horas en la habitación.

– Bueno… Eso… Ahh… No sabía que decir… – Se sonrojó más. – Si realmente te considerabas una _tachi_ como tanto pregonabas, me hubieras dicho directamente que te gustaba y lo que hiciste fue contenerte, ¡tonta! ¡Cobarde! ¡Gallina! – Comprendí su punto. Ella tenía un " _like"_ por lo que había dicho.

– Es cierto, pero entonces eso… ¿eso quiere decir que puedo besarte y tocarte? – Estaba más entusiasmada.

– ¡Ni siquiera te has confesado directamente y ya estás diciendo cosas pervertidas! Después no me culpes por enojarme contigo. –

– Miku… – Sonreí con alegría. Caminé un poco hasta ella, haciéndola retroceder de la misma forma que yo lo hice anteriormente, logrando que quedara acorralada. – Miku…– Repetí tomando su rostro, acomodando un par de cabellos que se esparcían por sus mejillas. La miré directamente, preparándome para lo que iba a decir. – Miku… –

– Ya deja de pronunciar tantas veces mi nombre. – Sus palabras me hicieron reír en aquel momento.

– Me encanta tu nombre, por eso te lo voy a gastar repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Miku… Miku. Miku, Miku, Miku, Miku, Miku… – Hice una pausa cuando sentí que me faltaba aliento. – Te amo… Te amo tanto. Desde hace tanto tiempo te he amado que siento que he guardado estos sentimientos por décadas… Pero me alegra que finalmente pueda decirlo… Te amo. – Suavicé mi tono de voz, finalmente seria libre al decir esas palabras.

– Yo… Yo… – El rojo se intensificaba en el rostro de la chica. – Yo también… umh… – Puse mis labios sobre los suyos, cerrando mis ojos. – Teh… amo… – Termino su frase entre el inocente beso.

Sin importar la experiencia que yo tenía en aquel tema de "besar", este parecía ser como el verdadero primer beso que todos en la vida deseamos tener. Seguimos besándonos, atraje su boca más hacia mí, rompiendo lentamente el sentido de la castidad. El incontenible contacto fue duradero, conectábamos suavemente nuestras lenguas, enredándolas de vez en cuando, saboreando y tomando el calor de la otra. – Miku… – Me aparté unos centímetros. – Debemos salir de aquí o terminaríamos mareadas. – Recordaba eso era algo que siempre sucedía en los animes. La chica asintió como si estuviera un poco embobada.

Cambiamos nuestros húmedos trajes de baño colocándonos un par de batas que normalmente te dejan en los cambiadores de este tipo de lugares, y llevamos las pertenencias o ropa que teníamos en ese espacio. Caminamos bastante despacio, intercambiando miradas avergonzadas recordando la manera el acto de amor que habíamos realizado hace poco; con valor extendió su mano hasta mí en medio del silencio de la noche, agarrándonos hasta el instante en que llegamos a nuestra habitación.

– ¿Qué deseas hacer? – Le pregunté luego de estar mirándonos unos minutos en la recamara estrellada.

– De… ¿De qué hablas? – Intuía que se sonrojó de forma que estaba segura que ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

– ummm… nada, olvídalo. –

– Espera… dime a lo que te refieres. – Me halo una de las mangas de mi bata.

– No es nada… –

– Tú… Tú… te refrías a hacer… el amor… – Comentó con nerviosismo.

– ¿O también a dormir? – Me reí un poco de ella, pero sin que lo notara o me mataría.

– Tú nunca dirías algo sin perversión de fondo. Te conozco bien Luka –

– Muy cierto. – La besé de nuevo. – Ahora dime… ¿deseas que hagamos el amor o deseas dormir? Uggh ¡No, espera…! – Me auto abofetee… – Acabo de sonar como un chico sexualizado. – Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, renegando – Ahhhg Lo siento Miku, fui muy rápido. – Le tomé de las manos, pensando las cosas con mayor frialdad. – Esta es una decisión muy importante en tu vida y yo solo te estoy arrinconando. Realmente lo siento… – Me disculpe con sinceridad, pero no podía hacer como si no lo hubiera propuesto. – Es mejor que durmamos. –

– ¿No pretendes oír lo que tengo que decir? – Busqué sus ojos. – Yo… Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo… quiero hacerlo con la persona a la que amo. – Volvió a halar de mi manga con desesperación.

– Pero… pronto tendré que regresar a mi país. – Hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. Debía de pensar en ella y no solo en mí. – Demoraré un tiempo antes de regresar nuevamente, serias capaz de darle algo tan importante a alguien… alguien que no podrá estar contigo hasta quien sabe cuándo. – Solté con un poco de dolor, prometerle el mundo entero, bajarle la luna y las estrellas no era algo que podría hacer en mi fatal posición. Pasado mañana tendría que volver a mi país, el trabajo aun me esperaba, después de todo tenía que estar a la cabeza de un nuevo proyecto y solo era una semana la que tenía libre y aun debía hacer muchas cosas.

Sentí el calor de sus labios en mi mejilla. – Ya te dije que… que… quería contigo… Además la próxima vez yo iré a tu país. – Sonrió un poco en medio de su vergüenza. – Iré dentro de poco, así que no demoraremos tanto en volver a vernos.

– ¿Es eso enserio? – Interrogué.

– Créeme que sí. Por supuesto que yo también quiero viajar y conocer tu país. – Reímos a la vez.

– Te prometo que te llevaré a los lugares más lindos del país, hasta a los que no he ido, y claro que también iremos a acampar de verdad, esta vez retaré a tu señora madre. –

– Esta bien, aprenderé Kung fu para poder defenderme por cualquier cosa, porque sé que tu ni te puedes cuidar a ti misma. – Soltó una suave carcajada.

– Si, sí. Lo que digas. – Después de unos segundos el ambiente cambio por sí solo, era como si la charla de hace unos instantes hubiera sido un tipo de ablandador para despejar un poco el nerviosismo de lo que estaríamos a punto de hacer. – ¿E- Estas lista? – Mi voz salió algo ronca.

Ella asintió.

Me abalancé con suavidad sobre ella para besar sus labios, transmitiéndole algo de confianza, aquella que ni siquiera yo misma tenía en este momento. Paré un segundo, miré sus cristalinos ojos que brillaban como luceros en la oscuridad y retomé mi acto sobre sus labios. – Lukah… nnm fuaah – Seguía embobada con el sabor de su suave carnosidad. – Lukaanh… – Me detuve nuevamente en el instante en que su voz me llamo por segunda vez.

– ¿Qué sucede, Miku? ¿E-Estoy yendo muy rápido? No me digas que fui ruda… – Sentí un tipo de preocupación con respecto a su opinión.

– No. No es nada de eso… Es que… Quería saber si podíamos entrar allí… – Mis ojos siguieron la dirección de su dedo. Ella se estaba refiriendo a la tienda de acampar de lado de la ventana. Miré a la chica unos instantes, por lo cual terminó avergonzándose más. – Sabía que era mejor no decirte nada. – Hizo un puchero.

– Ahh… no, estoy contenta, te lo juro, me alegra que me digas lo que deseas, de todas formas si vamos a hacerlo es más que grandioso que sea mucho muy especial. – Agregue enredándome un poco con mis propias palabras, pero lo dicho era básicamente lo que quería expresar.

Caminé delante tomándola de la mano, entré de primera en la carpa y ella me siguió. Nos sentamos la una enfrente de la otra, fui yo quien comenzó el contacto nuevamente, besando con la mayor delicadeza posible, este era el verdadero momento donde se daría el inicio. Besé sus mejillas y su mentón, moviendo lentamente mi lengua por su cuello. Los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban cada vez más continuos y precipitados.

Tomé nuevamente sus labios y la acosté sobre el colchón inflable sobre el que estábamos. Ya sobre ella me apoyé en una de mis manos para conservar el equilibrio y no caer completamente sobre ella. Mi otra mano se hallaba desatando el nudo de la bata de baño que la chica tenia, aparté tal estorbo sin prisa hasta que mis manos sintieron la suavidad de su desnuda piel, erizada por el contacto íntimo que estábamos teniendo.

Puse mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos. – Umf… – El pequeño gemido se escapó al momento en que descubrí por vez primera, la redondez de su pequeño seno. Con lentitud bajé oliendo su fragancia; sus senos me esperaban… Utilicé mis dos manos para tener uno para cada una, seleccioné su seno derecho y puse mi lengua sobre la parte más externa del mismo con el propósito de trazar caminos con la punta de mi lengua que tuvieran como único objetivo su pezón. – ¡Ahhh! – Es sonido de su agudo gemido quedó expuesto. El placer de escucharla, acrecentó mis deseos de hacerla sentir mucho mejor. – Ahhh… Ahhm. – No temí introducir completamente ese botón en mi boca, relamiéndolo y succionándolo con pasión, creando espasmos en el cuerpo de la peliaqua. Intercambie los ritmos, de mi boca y de mis dedos, en el tratamiento de ambos pezones, yendo desde aquello que la hacía jadear suavemente hasta lo que desataba la hilera de pequeños gritos.

Mi bata ya estaba haciendo bulto así que mientras buscaba nuevamente su boca, aprovechaba para tirar ese pedazo de tela gruesa que estaba de más. Quedé totalmente desnuda, a diferencia de la otra chica quien tenía las bragas que seguramente se había colocado en los vestidores del baño.

Volví a tomar marcha sobre nuestro acto de amor. – Miku… Date la vuelta, por favor… – Le susurré suavemente alejando mi cuerpo mientras la miraba con amor. Ella hizo lo que le pedí, con algo pudor y vergüenza, tomé un poco sus caderas, levantándolas mientras ubicaba mi mano sobre su área intima. Aparté su ropa interior, dejando que su área quedara expuesta; mi acto llamo la atención de la peliaqua quien dirigió su mirada avergonzada hasta mí. Solo le sonreí sin malicia, mientras que por primera vez mis dedos se escurrieron por suavidad de su intimidad revestida de un líquido pegajoso y caliente. – Ahhhmm… nmmm… – Chapoteaba sobre los labios de su virginal lugar, bailando por cada una de sus partes, desde su clítoris hasta la entrada a su vagina, pero sin recurrir aún a la penetración.

Besé su espalda y todos los lugares que estuvieran a mi alcance, sin dejar mis manos quietas. – Miku… – La llamé. Ella intentó controlarse para atender a mi llamado. – Por favor, avísame si te duele.

– Hiann! Ahh… – Mis movimientos externos aumentaron, alistándola para la penetración. – Nmmahhh… – Uno de mis dedos se mantenía sobre la entrada de su vagina; el mismo poco a poco y con suavidad fui introduciendo. – ughh… – La chica no soltaba las sabanas que se hallaban sobre el colchón. No era la primera, ni la segunda vez que pasaba el mismo proceso de desvirgar a una chica, pero la gran diferencia con las veces anteriores era que esta vez estaba haciéndolo con alguien a quien deseaba en cuerpo y alma, por lo cual mi preocupación aumentaba mientras intentaba atravesar su himen. – Lukaaagh ahhg… – Me alarmé a penas escuche mi nombre salir de su boca.

– ¡Miku! – Exclamé con preocupación. Me detuve y a cambio preferí sacar mi dedo de su interior.

– Espera… – Ella tomó mi mano como pudo.

– ¿Te ha dolido, no es cierto? –

– Claro que duele… – Rezongó. – Pero no mucho, estoy bien… Es solo que… ¿Podemos cambiar de posición?... Es más que vergonzoso estar a-así. Además quiero ver tu cara…– Susurró lo último. – Pero, no es precisamente que quiera mirar tus ojos… es solo que quiero ver que no pongas una expresión pervertida.

Como si fuera un tipo de robot, me moví atrofiadamente, estaba encantada con su comentario de tsundere. Nos sentamos la una frente a la otra, colándome entre sus piernas, nuevamente sonreí, ya que mi nerviosismo estaba pasando – ¿Así está bien? – Mi sonrisa no cambiaba, sabía que ella solo quería mirar mi rostro y gustosamente el sentimiento era reciproco, aunque ambas sabíamos que era escasa la luz de luna que entraba desde la ventana. La besé nuevamente antes de que contestara, me pegue más a ella cuando mi mano volvió a estar en contacto con la entrada de su vagina; los jadeos y gemidos explotaban en mi boca cada vez que bordeaba su lugar. Sus manos me abrazaron con fuerza, haciendo que recurriera a ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, dejándola en libertad la voz que saliera de sus labios. – Miku… voy a intentarlo. –

– Uuuah… – Introduje con suavidad mi dedo, dejándolo estático en el momento en el cual había entrado completamente.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunté nuevamente.

– Ujumm… S-Sí. – Ciertamente su rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luz que entraba del exterior, no denotaba dolor. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a aquella sensación de tener algo dentro de ese lugar.

Con delicadeza comencé a penetrarla, sintiendo como se aferraba más a mi cuerpo, entre gemidos que aumentaban a la par de la fricción entre mi dedo y su interior.

– Luka… Lu-ahhh… ahh…– Era el segundo dedo el que estaba introduciendo. Su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, cayendo completamente recostada. – Ahh… guaah… ¡ah! – Sus manos y pies estrujaban las desordenadas sabanas. Me acomodé sobre ella, teniendo como objetivo sus erectos pezones. Solo succioné un poco y bastó para sentir las contracciones que rodeaban mis dedos, halándolos más profundamente. – "Está por venirse" – Conocía esa sensación, aquel lenguaje corporal, ella no duraría un segundo más aguantando el vaivén. – Lu…. Ummmfff…ahhhh… ahh... ah. –

Los jadeos y mi desordenada respiración, eran los únicos sonidos que ahora se escuchaban. Su cuerpo tembloroso se mantenía sobre las sabanas, debajo de mi cuerpo. Me moví hacia ella, hacia aquel resplandeciente rostro, cubierto por muchos de sus mechones de cabellos aguamarinas, los cuales aparté un poco mientras admiraba su expresión, iluminada por la tenue luz. – Luka… – Pronunció mi nombre en un soplo, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Esté momento era el que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, no en el sentido de haber hecho el amor, sino el hecho de poder demostrarle mis sentimientos y poder decirle. – Te amo. –

Deposité otro beso casto en sus labios. – Te amo muchísimo Luka. –

Mi corazón se sentía tan completo y alegre, muchos piensan que la felicidad realmente no existe en este mundo, pero yo estaba siendo fiel testigo de ella, me sentía la mujer más feliz de todas las mujeres que han pisado la tierra. – Yo te amo mucho más. – Volví a decirle. Nuevamente continuaría besándola e iniciaría con hacerle otra vez el amor, algo que no era posible, mi amada peliaqua estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del sueño y del cansancio. Me reí en voz baja – La próxima vez no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche – Tapé nuestros cuerpos con una sábana. Jugué con su cabello y admire un poco más su rostro hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

Nuevamente he vuelto a el aeropuerto, dejando a el amor de mi vida en este hermoso país que tuve el placer de conocer, me llevo anhelos, alegrías y esperanzas, hermosos recuerdos que sé que ninguna de las dos podremos olvidar, me he puesto mis propias metas, metas que voy a cumplir con seguridad para estar a su lado, porque la amo… la amo más que a nadie y no dejaré de luchar hasta que finalmente esté junto a mí. – "Tomaste todo de mí, así que ahora debes hacerte responsable y no intentes huir" – Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a separarnos, junto con un "Te amo"– Me acerco para mirar por la ventanilla del avión como nos alejábamos del suelo.

Cierro mis ojos, pongo las manos en mi pecho. – Te amo. – Susurré. Este no era el final, ni mucho menos un adiós, este era solo un hasta luego para continuar nuestra historia.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _¿Desea guardar los cambios en el Documento1?" La interfaz con aquel mensaje aparecía en mi computador. – Ah – Suspiré. Vacilé un momento, pero por decisión propia me dirigí a la opción que decía "No guardar". Tan pronto como di un clic, todas las ventanas se cerraron, tanto la del mensaje como la del documento que había creado, dejando solamente la imagen de "K-on" en el fondo de mi escritorio._

 _Me quito mis lentes, dándome un pequeño masaje sobre las zonas cercanas a mi tabique. Necesitaba relajarme un poco. *Bizzz**Bizzz* Un nuevo mensaje había llegado a mi celular. – "Miku *w*" – No abrí el mensaje más decidí ver su contenido en la barra de notificaciones del Smartphone. – "Hola Luka… Como estas?" – Fue lo primero que leí. – "Adivina, hoy fui a casa de Rin y…"– Sonreí con amargura al leer aquel nombre. Ya me imaginaba de qué trataba todo, por lo cual no me quedaba otro remedio que contestarle; nuevamente me hablaría de "esa chica". Rin era la chica a la que ella tanto amaba, dolorosamente no había espacio para mí en su corazón, simplemente me había dejado a un lado, como una simple amiga, y que más podía hacer… nada… solo podía cumplir el rol que ella misma me había asignado desde el día en que estúpidamente intenté confesarme. Yo estaba muy lejos de ella, mis sentimientos nunca le llegarían, nunca seria mía. Tenía que morderme la lengua y tragarme mi propio dolor, la amaba, pero jamás podría decírselo, porque soy su amiga, soy lo que ella quiere que sea…_

 _Cada cosa que había escrito en mi pequeño fic, mi pequeña historia propia, nunca pasaría, si tenía una ilusión ya era hora de volver a la realidad… una realidad en la que el amor correspondido no era una opción para alguien como yo. Me sentía triste, pero sabía que el hueco que se había creado en mi corazón solo sería cubierto por la supuesta hazaña de quedarme como su simple amiga… Solo podría engañarme a mí misma y hacerme daño estando a su lado, escuchando sus historias de amor con otra persona. Cerraré mis ojos una vez más, por un momento sin derramar una sola lagrima, intentando desechar este gran amor, autoenfriandome como ser humano, solo quería perderme en la nada por un instante, antes de volver a ver los tantos mensajes que por el vibrar de mi celular, sabía que me habías enviado… he aquí respiro y me pongo en guardia para ser eso que tanto quieres de mi… una simple amiga y nada más._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Rinconcito de lo desconocido**

 **Miku: *Sniff**Sniff*(Miku se encuentra llorando en su habitación)**

 **Luka: (Pasa por la habitacion de Miku y da una ojeada al interior *La puerta estaba abierta*) ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!**

 **Miku: *Sniff**Sniff* Luka-saaaan…** **(Miku muestra su cara llorosa y su nariz mocosa)**

 **Luka: ¿Ahora que pasó, Miku?**

 **Miku: La… La nueva historia… de YKanon-san…**

 **Luka: ¿Qué? ¿Nueva historia? ¿Ella no había muerto? (Miku negó con la cabeza)**

 **Miku: T-T-Toma Luka-san… (Miku extendió su iPad)**

 **Luka: ¿Eh? (Tomó el iPad con curiosidad, miró que se trataba del fic del que hablaba la peliaqua) Esto es… (Miku ya se estaba acurrucando dentro de las sábanas de su cama, mientras seguía sollozando)**

 **Miku: (Sacó su cabeza por un momento) Me devuelves el iPad luego. (Volvió a esconderse)**

 **Luka: Ok. (Salió hacia su recamara y comenzó a leer la historia)**

 **[…]**

 **[..]**

 **.**

 **Luka: ¡Maldita Idiota! ¿Dónde diablos estas? (Corría por todas las partes del pueblo) Graaaaaaah… Te encontré (Señalaba a YKanon)**

 **YKanon: ¿Pelirrosa? ¿Te volviste loca o estás pasando por otra sobredosis de atún?**

 **Luka: Maldita… ¿Qué significa esto? (Le enseñaba el iPad)**

 **YKanon: Un iPad, ¿Qué mas va a ser? (La miró con desgano)**

 **Luka: No seas zoqueta… Hablo de esa historia que escribiste.**

 **YKanon: ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?**

 **Luka: Tiene todo de malo…**

 **YKanon: A ver dime, que tiene de malo…**

 **Luka: 1. Yo actuó como una tontorrona olvidadiza en ella.**

 **YKanon: De por si lo eres *susurró***

 **Luka: 2. No quedo con Miku, ella ni me ama, me dejó en la friendzone… Eso es imposible… Todo fue una mentira…**

 **YKanon: ¿Y qué más? (Dio un sorbo a su café negro)**

 **Luka: 3. No hubo ni casi sexo… Es un fracaso total… Miku nunca se ha dormido tan rápido cuando lo hemos hecho, al contrario ella es demasiado enérgica. Tú cada vez estas peor.**

 **YKanon: Bueno… no me interesa lo que digas. Yo escribo lo que quiero. Debes estar contenta de que al menos lo hicieron y no me salté esa parte. Ahora si me das permiso, empezaré mi nueva historia. (Se pone sus lentes y sus tapones de oídos para no escuchar los reclamos de la pelirrosa)**

* * *

 **Bueno esta fue mi nueva historia… Haré otra para dentro de dos semanas (Quizás Gumi x Lily… Quien sabe)… En fin… gracias por leer…**

 **PD: Disculpas, he estado muy ocupada y le sumaré mi pereza, pero seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Espero que estén bien y gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Arigato-gosaimasuuuuu… (*w*)/**


End file.
